Anecdotes d'Autremonde, donc de Tara Duncan
by a shy witch
Summary: Ce qu'il ce passe entre les lignes des romans de Tara Duncan. Toutes les conneries que le MagicGang ont fait sur Autremonde et les autres planetes ou ils sont alles! et bien sur tous les couples seront representes M pour language et scenes chaudes
1. Chapter 1

Pour notre sorceliere preferee je demande que Fanfiction cre une section TARA DUNCAN meme si elle n'est connue que par ses compatriote Francais!

Tout de suite, pardon mais j'ai un clavier Americain donc je n'ai pas les accents, vous savez ou ils vont de toute facon donc ce n'est pas tres grave!

Donc je ne vais pas ecrire une histoire entiere sur Tara, meme si je l'adore ni sur elle et Robin, mon couple prefere, mais des petites anecdotes sur tout nos personages preferes d'Autremonde!

Au fait je n'ai que aucun droits car c'est notre chere Sophie Andouain Mamiotchka (en esperant que je l'ai bien ecrit) qui a cree nos personage, je n'ai fait que inventer ce qu'il se passe entre les lignes ^^.

Aussi, si vous voulez partager des histoires de Tara et le MagicGang, des fanfic ou faire un jeu de role, ou me critiquer, n'hesiter pas a me laisser un message ou un review!

a+ chers TaraFan!


	2. Brutus

J'ai repris tous les livres de Tara Duncan et je m'invente des histoires au long...

La premiere est tiree de la Page 15 de Tara Duncan et les Sortceliers:  
_Un certain Brutus_ est mentione _apres que Tara et Betty ramene Fabrice au sol quand ils jouent dans la grange. Fabrice et Betty veulent convaincre Tara d'avouer son "anormalie" comme ils l'appellent a ce moment-la a la grand-mere de Tara, Isabella. Mais Tara refuse leur rappelant un incident du CM1._

**1.  
Brutus  
ou S'en Prendre Aux Cheveux D'une Fille Pour La Draguer N'est Pas La Meilleure Methode, Surtout Quand Elle Pratique La Magie**

Pourquoi est-ce que le Vendredi apres-midi semble plus long que le reste de la semaine toute entiere. Surement car on attend tous la cloche de 4h30 qui annonce le debut du week-end. Pour une bande d'eleve de neuf ans, avoir un cours d'Histoire juste apres le dejeuner, c'etait deja la galere, alors la en plus le vendredi, c'etait sieste generale!

Meme pour la maitresse!

Evidemment, au moment ou l'institutrice s'endort, tous les eleves se reveillent et c'est la que commence le chaos. Un groupe de fille dans un coin discutant comment gagner le coeur de l'acteur principal du dernier film sortit, ignorant que l'acteur lui-meme avait peut-etre 10 ans de plus qu'elles et qu'il devait deja avoir une copine. Des garcons parlaient de voitures et de sports car en CM1, on croit toujours que les filles sont BEURK! car on a pas encore atteint la puberte. D'autres groupes, generalement de garcons se reunissaient pour discuter leur nouveau plan de bataille pour une farce.

Le plus connu d'entre eux etaient les BGs. Ils s'appelaient ainsi car ils pensaient deja etre des Beaux-Gosses. Eh bah je te dis pas ce que ca sera a 16ans! Mais la majorite des autres enfants avaient suivi un autre surnom pour ce gang: les aBRUtis!

Inutile de preciser qui est a l'origine de cette bonne blague. Pas moins que notre chere Tara. Une jeune fille au visage d'ange et beaute a coupe le soufle meme a son age mais a l'esprit diabolique. Ne me prenez surtout pas au premier degre! La jeune enfant etait tres belle meme pour son age mais avait une grande inagination et beaucoup de cartes dans sa manche. Tu n'avais pas envie de croiser son chemin car tu le regretterait, meme si au fond elle etait une gentille fille, elle etait tres taquineuse et maligne mais surtout blagueuse.

Elle avait fait face a la grosse brute de l'ecole des le premier jour en CP. Il s'appelait Brutus et avait deja redoubler 2 fois, soit etant en CP pour la 3eme fois a l'age de 8 ans. La petite Tara de 6 ans l'avait remis a sa place quand il s'en etait pris a Betty le premier jour, gagnant en confiance et en prestige comme defendante de l'ecole.

Pour l'humilier encore plus, elle avait commencer a appeler sa troupe les 'aBRUtis' depuis le debut de l'annee et les garcons attendait la premiere occasion pour se venger.

Depuis Lundi, les BGs avait commencer a se balander a l'ecole avec des sciseaux a leur ceinture et leur premiere victime avait ete Samantha une CM2 pendant le dejeuner. Le bras droit de Brutus, Nico, s'etait mis derriere elle et pendant qu'elle mangeait ses carottes, lui avait attraper les cheveux et les a coupe avant de courir dehors les lancant dans l'air. La grande fille etait en larmes car elle avait de long cheveux bruns ondules jusqu'aux milieu du dos. Ils etaient magnifiques mais pas autant que les dores de Tara qui lui arrivaient aux hanches en cascade.

Nico s'etait fait envoyer chez la directrice mais les incidents avaient continues a la sortie de l'ecole, dans la cour de recreation, dans le parc, dans le bus. Jusqu'a aujourd'hui. Au dejeuner, Samantha etait venu voir Tara en lui disant qu'elle avait entendu 2 copains de Brutus parler que les cheveux de Tara seraient le clou du spectacle et qu'elle les auraient perdu avant qu'elle n'est le temp de rentrer chez elle.

Brutus s'etait toujours moque de la meche blanche de Tara. Il avait meme ete voir la directrice en lui disant que ce n'etait pas les vrais cheveux de Tara, qu'elle avait teint la meche, ce qui etait totalement interdit a l'ecole et faux. Tara s'etait quand meme fait punir avant qu'Isabella ne vienne et dise aux maitresses et a la directrice que Tara etait nee avec cette meche, leur montrant meme ses photos de bebes.

C'etait la seule fois que Tara les avait vus car sa grand-mere refusait de lui montrer ou de parler ses parents. Mais elle s'avait de cette photo que la dame brune etait Selena, sa mere, Danviou, le blond avec la meche blanche son pere puisque au milieu d'eux se tenait une petite tete ronde d'ou depassait quelques meches de cheveux blondes et une blanche qui semblait briller. Depuis ce jour Brutus se moquait toujours de la meches balnche de Tara, surement jaloux.

Donc en histoire quand elle sentit que l'on tirait sur sa natte, Tara savait tout de suite que c'etait Brutus. Elle s'enerva que l'on veuille toucher a ses cheveux, la seule chose qui lui restait de son pere alors quand elle se retourna elle ne pu controller le jet bleu qui parta de ses mains et poussa Brutus loin d'elle et de ses cheveux pour se cogner contre le mur du fond.

Le bruit sourd reveilla la maitresse qui envoya par reflexe Brutus et Tara chez la directrice. Ils durent attendre 15 bonnes minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant le pere de Brutus, la grand-mere de Tara et la directrice. Brutus avait l'air de caindre la jeune fille autant que son pere craignait Isabella mais quand il fut donne 100 lignes a recopier comme punition il ne se plaingnat pas de peur de represaille de Tara. Tara ignorait toujours ce qui lui etait passe mais quand elle s'expliqua Isabella et le reste de la salle ne la crut pas. Elle s'en sortit avec 1000 lignes a recopier et 2 semaines de travaux d'interet general.

Des le Lundi suivant, toute l'ecole parlait de comment Tara avait reussi a pousser Brutus, arreter le coupage de cheveux et comment Brutus avait peur d'elle. Il ne croisait plus son chemin et refusa de meme la regarder de peur. A la fin de la journee, en rentrant a la maison, Tara dit a ses 2 meilleurs amis ce qui c'etait reellement passe et au contraire de sa grand-mere, la crut et les 3 enfants deciderent de travailler ensemble pour aider la jeune Tara!

FIN de l'episode!

* * *

_alors, qu'en pensez vous? je continue?_


	3. AN

**Hello!**

**I know you probably all hate me and wish to kill me because I have not updated! I am soooooo sorry! I am in the middle of exams, I have a broken rib and I have MAJOR writer's block!**

**PLEASE! If you want me to continue this story, tell me, otherwise I might stop it. Also, If you want a faster update I might need a little push for inspiration. You can always review me an idea for what you would want to see in this story.**

**On a less sadder note,  
I have a story you might want to check out. It is on SKYROCK, a website where you can create a blog... anyway I love it and used it for that story because you can upload pictures there, something I wish I could do here :(**

**Here's the link if you are interested!**

**- http : / princess volturi . skyrock . com (remember to delete the spaces ;p)**

**SUMMARY:**  
During New Moon, Edward left Bella in the woods after the incident during her birthday to protect her. However, after a year away from her, he realized how stupid he had been and decides to come back to Forks. Too bad the only Bella waiting for him was one buried in Forks cemetery.  
He does not know that right after he left Bella, she was attacked by some rogue nomads and turned. One thing leading to another, she was sent to Volterra.  
Now, 50 years later, Aro invites the Cullens for the coronation of his beloved daughter. Could this cold princess really be the sweet old Bella?

**Thank you guys! and I hope I can update real fast!**

**a shy witch aka lady aquamarine ;P**


End file.
